


I like my body when it is with yours

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benstiel, Human Castiel, I plagarise e e cummings, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Schmoop, Vampire Benny, shameless schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes his human body. What he can do with it, and what can be done to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like my body when it is with yours

‘i like my body when it is with your  
body, it is so quite new a thing.’

Cas is unsure if he breathes the words aloud into the still half light of the bedroom. The response of the body beneath him, between him and the cool cotton sheet, is barely a response at all. A near silent sigh and rough, large hands smoothing over his collarbones, shoulder and down to the small of his back.

‘Muscles better and nerves more’, this time he does whisper as he leans his head into the space between Benny’s shoulder and the soft fuzz of his beard and traces his lips delicately across the pale skin there. ‘I like your body. I like what it does’, he murmurs as he feels the hands and fingers that can slash, stab and slice with deadly precision, curve over his ass and hitch the two bodies closer together.

‘I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones’. He ducks his head to press soft kisses into the cool breadth of chest below as he runs his fingers down the soft cage of Benny’s ribs. Benny leans back into the pillow, eyes closed, teeth bared almost into a hiss as Cas’ lips press more firmly into his pallid skin. ‘And the trembling firm-smoothness and which I will again..’, a kiss, ‘and again..’, a flick of a tongue across a brown nipple, ‘and again kiss.’ He closes his mouth around the bud for a gentle suck until it hardens and the vampire lets out a low, deep groan.

‘I like kissing this and that of you’. Cas slides his body further down the bed, the sounds of sweat sliding skin and crisp cotton a counterpoint to his low voice and the ragged breathing of his lover. ‘I like, slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur’. He presses his face into the soft patch of damp curls between Benny’s legs, breathing words into them, ‘and what-is-it comes over parting flesh’. Open mouthed he drags his tongue over the hard length there, from root to crown. As Benny sucks in a stuttering breath, Cas shifts again, lifts his head and looks up into the face above. ‘And eyes big love crumbs’.

Meeting the gaze of the other man, Cas moves his body slowly back up the bed, fitting his thighs between Benny’s thicker ones. As their naked bodies glide together Benny reaches out a hand to the back of Cas’ head and gently guides his face nearer to his own. Their lips meet softly and their hips rock together in a rhythm that begins to build. As Cas feels Benny’s ankle hook around his calf and pull him even closer he gasps ‘and possibly I like the thrill of under me you, so quite new’.

end.

 

The poem that Cas recites is ‘i like my body when it is with your body’ by e e cummings.


End file.
